Fluttershy
'Story So Far' After seeing that most of her friends and acquaintances had moved to Canterlot for their own reasons, Fluttershy finally decided to do the same, for better or worse. Shortly after getting housing set up on the edge of the Canterlot border, she tagged along for the ride as Vinyl had a concert in Manehattan. After making peace with Gilda and making her presence known to Rainbow Dash they returned home to Canterlot, and Fluttershy began living there. One day while strolling through town she found Rarity at a cafe, getting ready to book a hotel for her temporary stay. Being the kind mare she is, Fluttershy allowed Rarity to stay at her cottage, where the two drew closer and eventually started dating. Though they had gotten close, Fluttershy’s innocence was quickly whisked away. Upon meeting Willow Wisp and Creeping Moss, she was offered some ‘techniques’ that could help her better please Rarity. Days later she realized she had cheated on Rarity and had to right her wrong and tell her, which didn’t go as well as she hoped it would. Rarity distanced herself and got back in her own way by staying with Creeping Moss for a few days, leaving Flutters to fester in frustration. After a night of being on the road to recovery of alcoholism, she went out to the nearby Canterlot forest with her sledgehammer and leveled a good portion of it. Her motivation for the next few days would be directed at being able to relieve her now surfaced tension and overwhelming strength and energy by finding a practical and appropriate use for it. Her attempts to join the military as a demolisher and ballistic entry specialist were stopped short by both Shining Armor and Flare as she couldn’t keep her anger in check. Since then she’s kept herself occupied by trying to help the local workforce with any destruction needs. After Twilight got imprisoned for attempted murder on Celestia, Fluttershy tried to focus her help on getting Twi back to stable working condition. This included going to ask Celestia to offer psychiatric help. Upon taking Kindness back, she’s attempted to keep its power unused so she can practice her minor psychologist trade to those who need it. 'Personality' Fluttershy, during her time as an alcoholic was the closest to canon she ever got. Upon dropping that habit at Rarity’s request, her dormant aggressive side has surfaced and made her more assertive. Being her double edged sword, she has trouble controlling it at times. The aggressive tendencies inside of her conflict with her desire for a more peaceful outlook and it causes her to be tense and in minor pain unless she lets it out through any means necessary (Breaking things, getting massages, letting it out to play, etc.) Fluttershy prefers to help others by allowing them to motivate themselves instead of through medication or the use of the Element of Kindness. 'Important Relationships' Rarity Their relationship has been put through the ringer, but their friendship never died from it. They were close friends before they started to date and even when they broke up their honest caring for each other brought them back together. Twilight Fluttershy wants only the best for Twi, doing what she can to try and get her the best help that’s available, even if she has to do it herself. Performing the psychologist or the friend who won’t give up, regardless of Twi’s actions. Instar After losing Rarity, her relationship with Instar grew close, despite their short history. After Instar revealed her true changeling self. Fluttershy’s aggressive side wrestled for dominance and tore a good portion of the town apart. Despite Instar’s past and motivations, Fluttershy holds loyalty to her as far as Instar’s drive to make peace. Other Notes -Fluttershy is written by @mechanical_uni